


A Youthful Birthday

by Jeimiichan719



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeimiichan719/pseuds/Jeimiichan719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Maito Gai's birthday from Naruto, I wrote it around on his birthday. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Youthful Birthday

It may be a day late  
but this is a tribute for  
a youthful man to date  
that retired from any ninja tour.

He may be older  
but his spirit shines,  
Gai will always be bolder,  
this man will always use those lines.

Springtime of youth shouts  
the blue beast evermore,  
he will never be without  
his green body suit or more.

Gai of Konoha, the  
blue beast, Happy  
Belated Birthday!


End file.
